Story of One Day You Will
by EllieRenee18
Summary: A Silver Lining's Playbook Story...Tiffany and Pat are about to embark on a journey that will be wonderful. Life has thrown them so many obstacles, but they know they can overcome it because they have found their silver lining. Jennifer Lawrence and Bradley Cooper obviously are the main characters of this story :) (I already have this story published but it is underneath misc.)
1. Chapter 1

'Tiffany's POV'

I was so terrified of those feelings I was having back then when I first met him. I mean come on; a young woman like me has already been through so much already in my lifetime. The medications that I have been on would make any sane person go crazy. But then again, I was crazy so that saying goes out the window. Pat. His name was Patrick, but Pat for short. He was so handsome that it petrified me. He offered to do the dance with me and he showed me love. After the letter and him telling him he loved me, you would think that I would be okay. But I still have doubts in the back of my head. But every time he says he loves me and kisses me, that fear disappears if only for a little while. Pat makes sure that he shows his love for me every day not just telling me. He asked me to be his wife and today is our wedding day. So much is going through my mind. Will he think my dress is pretty? Will he regret marrying me? He getting me to agree to marry him was a whole other story. He proposed to me at least five times before I said yes. Why? Because I was still heartbroken over my previous husband's death. But him smiling at me and telling me he would wait for me made me realize that he truly does love me and that was all it took for me to say yes on the sixth proposal. Sounds crazy to say yes after five times you may say, but hey, I still am a little crazy….or so they tell me. My sister comes in and helps me pull the veil over my head. After a few tears are shed of joy and happiness, she pulls me in for a hug and then releases me when my friend Corina tells her it is time. I wait in the back of the church with a huge smile on my face. Something deep within me at this point tells me not to worry. It tells me this marriage will last 'til death do me and Pat part'. As the music begins, the flower girl makes her way down the aisle being as adorable as ever. Then after her it is the three bridesmaids. After they all make their way down the white aisle, the traditional song "Here Comes the Bride" anthem starts filling the entire church. A bigger smile if possible appears on my face and I could not wait to see the only man that could turn my crazy into sane my doing something crazy ourselves. As I appear in the doorway, I immediately lock eyes with my soon to be husband, Pat. I love him so much and I thank God that He gave me the opportunity to have a second chance. Everything would be okay from now on. And even the days where it seems like all hope is lost, we can look back together on what we have accomplished in life and no, that we can make it. We can look back and say, "No matter what life throws our way, we have found our silver lining."

AN: Please review and tell me what you guys think….Should I continue this? Because if so, I have a whole lot of cute and awesome ideas where this story can go. I just need to know if people will be interested in reading it


	2. Chapter 2

'**Pat's POV'**

God was she gorgeous. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into an elegant bun topped off with a veil that she said was her mother's. Everything about her was just perfect today. But not just today though, every day. She makes her way towards me and we just cannot wipe the smiles off of our faces. She is now standing right in front of me and my heart literally starts beating faster with excitement. This is it Pat, you are getting married, again. But this time, I know it will last. As Pastor Marks says the traditional, I just tone out his voice. I have seen way too many movies to count to not know what he is saying. Tiffany just locks her gorgeous bright blue eyes with mine and I know from this moment on, my craziness was not a mistake. My craziness was meant to be. Why? Because during the painful ride, I met someone who was just as crazy, if not more, like me. This whole up and down movements of my life has cost me a great deal of pain, but I see now that that pain was building up to something that would ultimately outweigh the negative. No longer do I have to go through the motions of life. I can finally say that I am better because of her, Tiffany. The Preacher now wants us to say the traditional vows. Some people like to write their own vows, but given since it is Tiffany and I, we wanted to have some normalcy in our lives. So, we decided to stick with the traditional. We lock eyes and said the sacred vows that we knew would never be broken, but only by death do us part. He then said you may kiss the bride. I smiled so big and so did she while we both leaned in and kissed a breathtaking kiss. After a few seconds, we pulled apart and the crowd of people who came to witness this moment with us began to applaud and give woohoos. We then grabbed each other's hand and began to make our way down the aisle as newly husband and wife. Along the way, we got stopped by Mr. Spencer the old man who owned the antique shop just three blocks from my parent's house. He patted me on the back and said something to me that I will never forget.

"Look sonny, that woman is God's great gift to mankind. You mess with her; you will have not only have to deal with this old man, but this old cane to." I just laughed as did Tiffany. We then hugged him and then made our way outside where people were already lining up to begin throwing flowers at us. We decided to skip a reception. We just wanted to get married and then go straight to our honeymoon. If anything, we can have a reception later on. Right now, we just want to enjoy being newlyweds right after the marriage part. Tiffany and I got inside the limo and began waving goodbye to our family and friends. As the limo began to drive away, I rolled the window up and then turned to my gorgeous wife. I do not know how she did it so fast, but my Tiffany was asleep leaning up next to me. I honestly do not mind it though. I just smiled and thank God that he brought someone to me that I love so much. I do not know how she managed me the whole time period since we first met to now. I just thank the heavens above that I have a lifetime to make it up to her. And just like I say every time I tell someone about us, I officially have found my silver lining.

**AN: PLEASE review and tell me what you guys think about this chapter! Much advice will be appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Pat's Point of View"

"Hey Tiffany?"

"Yeah?"

"What the heck is that?" I point to something that looks like molded cheese growing on the bathroom stall. Tiffany and I are on our honeymoon in Venice, Italy. Every time we go out to eat, Tiffany wants to give the bathroom stalls a try. As in giving them a "try", I mean she wants us to make love in them. But for some reason tonight, the odds are not exactly in our favor. For example, a guy tried to hit on Tiffany earlier today at this dress boutique she wanted to go to after breakfast. As any man who loves a woman dearly would do, I got jealous and acted in a way I thought reasonable. But of course Tiffany disagreed with me.

_Flashback _

We were walking hand in hand down the busy street, when Tiffany screamed. I looked down at her to make sure she was all right, and that is when I saw a huge smile plastered on her face. I was totally confused.

"What the heck Tiffany? You gave me a baby heart attack." She just kept gazing at something in the distance and I left my gaze on her to see what she was staring at. And that was when pure horror crossed my face. A dress boutique? Oh no Pat. You sure are in trouble's paradise now.

"Shopping Tiffany, really? Anything but shopping please baby. How about we go and make love in a bathroom stall like you have been wanting to do every day this week?" I give the best pouty face I can muster up but she wasn't paying attention to me no matter how hard I tried.

"Pat?"

"Yes Tiffany?" I looked at her with hope in my eyes. Maybe she was listening to me all along and was giving in to my plea.

"Can we take a short break in our schedule for today and go looking around in that store over there?" I wanted to say no, but she looked up at me and stared right into my eyes. Damn her. She knows her eyes are my weakness.

"Fine. But only for a few minutes all right?"

"Yay!" She grabbed my hand and began running down the street not even bothering if she bumped into people. She kept running without looking back and here I am trying to be polite and saying "sorry" to every person we run by.

"Sorry!" That one went out to a one man walking his dog.

"So sorry!" That one went out to a little girl whose ice cream went all over her dress.

"O my God! So so so so so sorry ma'am!" And that one went out to a middle aged woman with what seemed like very important papers that went flying everywhere in the street.

Tiffany stopped running abruptly and I ended up slamming myself into her back. I was gasping for breath while also trying to look very mad at her.

"God Tiffany what was that?" She just looked up at me with the same angry look I was giving her.

"God Pat what was that?" I was dumbfounded. Was she mocking me?

"Are you mocking me?" She just smiled an evil smile and looked away.

"No baby. Why would I ever do that?" Before I could get another word out, she was already walking into the boutique. I brushed off that little argument slightly and followed her inside. The dresses were extravagant to say the least. I saw Tiffany gaping at a white laced sundress with a brown belt over the mid-section. It was beautiful. And I knew Tiffany would look gorgeous in it. But as I seen her raise the price tag, her smile fell with a sullen look and I knew right then that this boutique was no place for people like Tiffany and I. We only got to come to Italy because we won it. Tiffany wanted to do something crazy about a month ago and she came up with the idea of going on national television playing the game show "Let's Make A Deal'. And did we make a deal all right. We ended up winning a trip to Venice Italy for six days and nights. So instead of getting married later on this year, we made our wedding earlier so we could attend this once in a lifetime trip. Pulling back memories of that game show brings nightmares even to this day. Tiffany made me dress up like a gorilla while she dressed up as a fat witch. But I love her so much and seeing her so sad because she cannot afford something she loves breaks my heart. So I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her and lean my head on her head.

"Tiffany baby?"

"Hmm?"

"How about we get out of here and go shopping somewhere less expensive?" She didn't say anything at first, but then she let out a sigh.

"I thought you hated shopping?" She then turned around and looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"That was the old me. The new me likes shopping." She just looked at me quizzically and then a smile appeared on her face.

"You're crazy."

"So I've been told a few times in my life." We both started giggling. I reached out my hand and she took it with a smile. But that was when our happiness got stolen from us. The man who works there I assume, came up to us and had on what I call a "creepy" smirk on his face. He just stood in front of me and Tiffany for a few seconds. We looked at each other with weird expressions and then tried to maneuver our way around him. But every time we tried, he just kept going the same direction we were. I was fed up and I spoke up with rage in my voice.

"Excuse me sir, but can you move?" He just held that smirk and then he spoke.

"Leaving without dress?"

"Yes. This place is out of our budget and we will go shopping at another boutique sir." Tiffany answered him and politely smiled at him. Even though I knew on the inside she just wanted to hurry and leave.

"A very "cheap" boutique." I put emphasis on the cheap because I wanted him to know that his dresses were too expensive.

"But pretty lady must leave with something. How about a golden necklace to adorn her beautiful swan neck?" Beautiful swan neck? What the heck is this guy smoking? Who says that?

"That's all right. Now please excuse us. We have a schedule and we would like to accomplish everything on it today." Even as we rounded him, he would not let us leave.

"Please sir. How can you leave without buying special lady a gift?" In all honestly, all I could do was look at him with a puzzled expression on my face. Just then the man grabbed Tiffany's hand and led her to the dresses that were way too indecent for any woman to wear. He held up a red dress to her. The length of the dress was so short I hardly believe her Gluteus Maximus would even be thankful for the exposure it would receive. He said something very low that I could not hear. She began giggling and she blushed. Is this guy hitting on her? I then walked up and the guy locked eyes with me. Is he trying to be intimidating? Not working buddy.

"Tiffany lets go baby. I'm hungry."

"We just ate breakfast. How are you hungry already?" Does she not get the hint I am trying to give across?

"I. Just. Am. Let's. Go." I grabbed her hand and she smiled at the guy while saying goodbye. Before we landed outside the door, I heard Tiffany yelp. I turn to her and saw that her face was becoming the color of crimson. I saw her right hand grabbing her butt and knew immediately what this pervert did. He copped a feel!

"Hey!" He turned around twirling a scarf in his hand with that same smirk plastered on his ugly face.

"Did you just cop a feel on my wife as we were walking out!?"

"Pat it's all right. Let's just go."

"No it is not all right Tiffany! He touched you inappropriately!"

"Let's go." And with that being said, she walked out of the boutique and left me standing there with the man whom I have placed on my "Hate List". I walked out of the boutique making sure I slammed the door behind me. I saw Tiffany ahead of me and ran to catch up to her.

"Tiffany! Tiffany!" She turned around with anger in her eyes. The same anger I saw when I asked her to read the letter after the dance competition.

"What Pat! Are you going to embarrass me again?!"

"Embarrass you? How on earth did I embarrass you? I was looking out for you! Hello! Earth to Tiffany! That's what husbands do!"

"Well in case you didn't get the memo, I don't need you to defend me every single time something like that happens!"

"How many times are you planning on letting this happen?"

"O God Pat. You know what? Let's just pretend this never happened!" Pretend this never happened?

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And with at last fine being said, she grabbed my hand and we both tried to act like it never happened.

_End of Flashback_

After the fight, Tiffany and I made up. Around seven o' clock, Tiffany wanted to go out to eat and I agreed. I was starved. In the middle of the dinner, Tiffany gave me that certain look she held for moments she wanted to do something risky. I naughtily agreed and we walked to the restroom hand in hand. During our make-out session in the stall, I notice something on the door that looks so gross.

"Hey Tiffany?"

"Yeah?"

"What is that?" And with a big eww emitted from both our lips, we left the restaurant after paying our bill and never went back there again.

**AN: So I hope this chapter didn't drag on. I hope you liked it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far! Please!**

**And just a little side not, Tiffany acted this way for a certain reason. Hmm? What may that reason be? Keep reading to find out!**


End file.
